


King of Fools

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Medival, Angst, Fluff, Frick I Can't Tag Anything Else Without Spoiling The Story, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat
Summary: Mark is a prince; regal and handsome and everything a prince should be. Ethan is not. He's a squire - and a pretty shit one, at that. Mark is kind and generous. Ethan is not - he doesn't have anything to be generous with. Mark is beautiful, with his sculpted face and perfect posture. Ethan has acne.Ethan's in love. Mark is not.





	1. eins

Porvirdi was a small kingdom. It sat on an island floating on the edge of an ocean, continents behind it and nothing ahead. The King of the island - John Fischbach - was desperately hoping for an heir.  


His first son had died of the Sickness half a year back, and then they were hit with another blow: his wife was ailing too. She would never birth another child.

The King was devastated. He and the Queen kept trying, though - they hoped and prayed that God would give them a second chance.

And lo and behold - the Queen got pregnant! The entire kingdom rejoiced. They held celebrations in honor of the newborn child. They held parties, sang songs.

But the Queen was still sick. Very sick. With what, they did not know.

She gave birth to a baby boy at sun-high on a warm midsummer's day. She looked so _happy_ , the King noted, even with her sweaty hair and shaky hands. _Even after all that_ , the King thought, _she looked beautiful_.

She died not ten hours later. The Kingdom's celebration was terrible and haunted by the loss of one of the best Queens they'd had in generations.

The baby boy was born healthy. He was given the name Mark to mean warlike - a good fighter, someone strong, was something the Kingdom desperately needed, especially with the tension growing with Matikatasko. And a good fighter he was.

He grew up learning battle tactics and how to handle everything from a sword to mace to a bow and arrow to hand to hand combat. He learned from the best, and in turn, he became one of the best. He was a shoe-in for one of the most-loved monarchs the Kingdom had ever seen, and as he aged, he became quite the looker as well.

But this story isn't quite about Mark - it's about someone much more insignificant.

* * *

Ethan Nestor was born to a poor merchant family. They lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, a long distance even from the church.

From a young age, Ethan was what we call "fucked". His family offered two jobs: become a merchant, or become a knight. Knightsmen were paid handsomely, and merchants were, well, merchants. But Ethan didn't want either of that.

Ethan wanted to be an artist. He longed to be like the men he saw standing on top of the hills by their house, overlooking the rolling seas. They just seemed so... peaceful, which was the exact opposite of what Ethan got in his family. Being the youngest of nine wasn't easy.

Ethan's family cut him some slack - they let him train to be a scribe. It wouldn't be easy - nothing about Ethan's life ever was - but Ethan had hopes. Hopes that would soon be dashed - Ethan hated school. He hated having to write out what everyone said. He hated working nights just so his family could have food on the table. And he _despised_ struggling to understand what everyone else got so easily.

Ethan didn't understand how he got so lucky. He dropped out, in secret, and applied for an apprenticeship. He was a pretty fit guy - the wares his parents sold were pretty heavy, and Ethan and his siblings had to carry them for miles at a time - and he was brave. He got put under the training of none other than General Sean, one of the best military leaders the country had ever seen. His one downside: he was friends with the Prince.

Ethan's whole family hated the Prince. He was _too_ well liked, and the hype never lived up to the person. They'd been bitter about his luxuries their whole lives - while they starved, he was treated to endless course after course. While they froze, he read books in front of a roaring fire. While they worked hard, the Prince sat on his ass all day. The Prince did nothing and lived spectacularly - the Nestors did everything and barely even lived. And that's where our story begins - and nearly where our story ends.

* * *

Ethan was put on stall mucking duty _again_. He supposed it was better than sentry duty - he despised having to stand in one place for too long - but still. He didn't want to deal with that much shit (literally). At least he got to work with G, one of his best friends.

"Did you hear that Prince Mark recently got a hunting hound?" Ethan asked as he led Annabethe, one of the horses, to the tether post. G swept the dirty hay out of the stall.

"What is it with you and Prince Mark? Have you ever actually _met_ the guy?" G rolled his eyes.

Ethan scoffed. "Of course!"

" _When_?"

"Uh... about half a year ago, at the Spring Ball. Squires got to attend, remember?"

G nodded. "I remember Sean made you get that suit you hated."

"Shut up. Anyway, we danced for a bit."

G's jaw dropped. "You _what_?"

"Yep. He was a pretty good dancer, I'll admit -" Ethan was interrupted by G, who had a devilish grin on his face.

"Aw, someone's in _lurve_." Ethan shoved G, who doubled over with laughter.

"The day I fall in love with Mark Fischbach is the day I die," Ethan said solemnly, "Now, Annabethe's stall ain't gonna muck itself, hop to it."

"Ugh, you're turning into Wade - and 's not like it counts, it was just a dance," G groaned, picking up a pitchfork. Ethan and G raced wheelbarrows out to the muck pile.

"I win! I win!"

"We _get_ it, running is, like, the only thing you don't suck at," G grinned. Ethan gave him a deadpan look.

As they finished, Ethan's stomach started to growl. Then, _finally_ , the last stall was mucked, the straw was replaced, and both young men could finally get lunch.

* * *

"I've got afternoon sparring, I hate life," Ethan blurted halfway through a turkey leg.

Apparently, G had actually decided to be a good friend this time, as he said, "Hey, dude, you're not _that_ bad."

"Oh boy, have you ever actually seen me fight?" Ethan snorted, "I look like a kitten trying to hunt an eagle."

G didn't say anything, just kept eating his own lunch.

"Seriously though, I'm scrawny and I can't figure out how to not leave my left side undefended."

"There were so many negatives in that sentence," G mumbled as Ethan continued.

"I'm too likely to try something risky and fall flat on my face, I can't even beat other _squires_ , never mind Sean himself -"

"What about Sean?" The General asked, plopping down next to G and Ethan, who nearly choked on his turkey leg.

"Don't die on me," Sean laughed, "I've worked too hard to give up now."

Ethan recovered and gave Sean a half-hearted grin, but G was getting a bit red in the face from laughing.

"Alright, well, if you two are done behaving like children, it's time for sparring practice."

"Wait -"

"Together?" G perked up when Sean nodded.

Ethan looked very pained, but Sean got up from the table and Ethan followed. He really thought he deserved more merit than the older male gave him. G followed elbowing Ethan in the side.

"You'll do fine -"

"What? Now that you actually get to see how shit I am?" Ethan hissed back.

"Dude. You can't be that bad," G rolled his eyes again.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

"Well, I hate to say it, but I think I owe you ten shillings." G admitted as he and Ethan walked away from training. Ethan had a black eye and a split lip, and G was almost scotch-free.

"Thanks," Ethan muttered, kicking at the dirt.

"Hey, there's plenty of things you're good at -"

"And how many of them are squire-related? Huh? What's that? Nothing?"

"Well, you're smart -"

"Debatable -"

"And witty -"

" _That_ won't ever help me -"

"Stop arguing with me! I'm trying to cheer you up, dammit!" G nudged Ethan with his shoulder.

Ethan was silent. And then -

"How do you do it? How do you fight? Show me," He begged.

"I dunno?" G shrugged, "Sorry, man, I'm not a teacher. Honestly, I don't think Wade is either, but we're not really supposed to be teachers, are we? We're supposed to be knights -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just - it's so _frustrating_ , seeing you pick up what I can't."

G nodded. "I get it."

"I need some time alone." Ethan grumbled, racing away before G could get his wits about him.

Ethan came across his hiding place - an odd gap in the brick of the castle. Usually, Ethan just sat at the foot of the steps, enjoying the feeling of invisibility, no matter how fleeting the feeling was. But this time, something caught his eye. Usually, when he got his break, it was after dark. But this time, the setting sun caught on a few bricks that were out of place. Ethan saw a ladder, running all the way up the castle, made out of those uneven bricks. Ethan scaled it like he was born to - and then he came across something wonderful.

A little piece of heaven; a secret alcove on the side of the castle facing the sunset. From a distance, it appeared to be a part of the decoration, but it was a secret little place that, from the look of the dust around it, hadn't been disturbed in quite some time. Ethan sat down and watched the sunset. The stone around him glowed golden as the sun sank below the horizon. A gargoyle provided cover so Ethan wasn't seen, but the man didn't feel like he had to hide behind it. He faced the dying sun with all the courage he used to have.

He stayed up there until the stars twinkled above him. He realized that he'd brought his bag up with, so he took out some jerky and a roll. He decided that the little alcove was his new favorite place in that moment. He'd felt nothing but peace for the last few hours, which was new to him.

In that moment, everything was peaceful.

Just Ethan and the music of the sea.

* * *

The training grounds were in an arena. They also used it for training with horses, but there were several wooden swords and shields against the wall. Ethan and Sean faced each other in the morning light.

"Okay, Ethan, we're trying something new today."

"Yes sir!" Ethan barked back at Sean, who was pacing in front of him.

"Someone else is going to teach you today. One of my old friends, and the only one thus far to best me in combat. I expect you to give him the same respect you give me."

"Who, sir?"

"Prince Fischbach," Sean said, stepping aside as the brunet stepped forward. Ethan felt himself internally cringe away. In fact, Ethan felt his internal self run for the hills. But Ethan stood at attention as Prince Fischbach surveyed him.

"Morning. Call me Mark," The Prince chirped. Ethan returned the greeting, perhaps less enthusiastically than Prince Fischbach was expecting.

"Not a morning person?" Prince Fischbach asked, "That's chill. Wanna just go for it?"

Ethan nodded - he supposed that the sooner Prince Fischbach kicked his ass, the sooner he got to go have lunch. And maybe sketch a little - he'd hoarded some of his earnings away to buy quills and parchment. And then, without warning, the Prince lunged at Ethan with a wooden sword. Ethan dodged, almost acrobatically, and the Prince took the opportunity to wham the sword into Ethan's unprotected left side.

 _Dammit_. With the wind knocked out of him, Ethan parried Prince Fischbach's next attack, which resulted in a nasty leg bruise. Eventually, Ethan was wiped out and the Prince was victorious.

"Okay, so, here's where you went wrong," Prince Fischbach explained, "You're only thinking about the present. If you ever want to improve in fencing, or win against Sean, you need to think three, four steps ahead. See, when you dodge out of the way by jumping, like you did, you're leaving your side undefended, and I can strike."

Ethan was nearly at his wit's end, but he kept it together. _Just a few more minutes_ , he told himself, _then I can go back to that place and just be alone_.

The Prince seemed pleased with his work. "Again."

"What?"

"You heard me. Again."

The Prince got into his en guard position, and Ethan got into his. Prince Fischbach started off in the same way, ruthlessly attacking Ethan, and Ethan parried as he dodged this time.

"There!" The Prince crowed, "You did it!"

Ethan felt a rush of... something. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was Prince Fischbach's praise -

No. It couldn't be that - Ethan didn't care what the Prince thought of him.

"Thank you, Prince Fischbach." Ethan did what was polite.

"Hey, I told you, call me Mark." 

Ethan gave the Prince a deadpan look. "I am doing what is polite, showing you the respect of a Prince. Now, if you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I have somewhere to be."

And with that, Ethan set off for his house. He supposed "house" was a bit of an overstatement - it was more of a shack. The one-roomed place had a cot in the corner, a table, and a chair. Ethan grabbed an inkwell, a quill, and several pieces of parchment before departing, hurriedly so that Sean couldn't catch up to him.

Ethan really was the fastest man in all of Porvirdi.

* * *

Ethan sat up on the alcove, legs dangling off the edge as he used the banister as a surface to sketch on. 

"Haven't seen someone up here in years," A deep voice stated, "Took me a while to find you, y'know."

Ethan cursed the stars.

"Afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Seriously, call me Mark. Sean had some important General shit to do, so I came looking for you."

Ethan did a double-take. "What could possibly possess you for you to want to talk to me?"

"Well, Sean's kinda been my best friend for a long, long time and -"

 _And I don't have any others_. It went unsaid, but it was heard loud and clear.

"You're a Prince. Can't you, like, pay people to be your friend?" _Leave me along at the very least?_

Mark looked disgusted at the notion. He sat down next to Ethan. "What kind of absolute asshole do you think I am?"

"The kind that spends hours bragging about himself," Ethan said, staring Mark dead in the eyes, "The kind that only thinks the best about himself. The kind that hasn't had a bad day in weeks. The kind that goes to bed with a full stomach, not thinking about the people in the village who waste away because they couldn't afford enough bread to feed their family."

"You clearly don't know me."

Ethan frowned. "Then regale me, _Your Majesty_ , with your burdens and sorrows. The other day, I lost my older sister to pneumonia. We could've bought medicine from the castle, but it was worth three weeks of mine and my father's wages. I don't even want to be a knight, goddammit! I want to be an artist. Every day, the pressure twists my heart even more. I save enough money for food and drink. This - this - today is a _luxury_."

Mark was stunned into silence. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

"No you're not," Ethan spat, "She's just another person. Just another number in the Kingdom's annual population census."

The look Mark gave Ethan was absolutely heartbreaking. "Of course I'm sorry. I didn't choose this either, Ethan. Even when I was little, there was talk of me being a 'lady killer'. My looks followed me growing up, my caring nature, all of my good qualities turned into a chance to sexualize me. The day I turned eighteen, there was talk of me taking a wife. They don't know my biggest secret, though," Mark grinned, half-wistful and half-mischievous, "I'm not into ladies."

Ethan was the one who was shocked now. "That's - if you don't take a wife, can you be King?"

"Yep. I'm the technical heir. But I can't take a husband, either -"

Ethan knew. Committing homosexual acts was punishable by death, or asylum. Not that there was much of a difference.

"Even Sean doesn't know. I've never told _anyone_. Please, I'm trusting you with my life here."

"Even if I didn't like you, which, if I'm being honest, I _don't_ ," Ethan replied, "I wouldn't tell. I do have morals, y'know."

"Thank you," Mark breathed. The air stilled around them as they both calmed down, and maybe Ethan was starting to think Mark wasn't so bad.

"I'm a homosexual too," Ethan admitted, quiet as a mouse.

Mark barked out a laugh. "Sean has quite the taste in people he surrounds himself with. Did you know he courted this woman once - I believe her name was Lady Hansen - she ran off with another woman?"

Ethan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. There's plenty of sad stories I could tell, too, but let's just keep it at 'I know people who've come out before and it didn't end well'."

The mood flashed back to somber again. "Yeah. I can't say I've known anybody like that. It must be a nobility thing."

Mark grinned and nudged Ethan with his shoulder. "Hey! I'll have you know that I am a dignified gentleman."

"Says the guy who snorts when he laughs."

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk. Didn't even wish me a good day when you left."

"Well, that was when I thought you were a total asshole -"

"You don't think I'm an asshole?"

Ethan smiled. "I'm coming around."

* * *

Mark left when it was time for his evening lessons, leaving Ethan to enjoy the sunset by himself. Luckily, the younger didn't have a single thing to do for the rest of the day, so he listened to the sound of his heart falling in love with his little spot.

 _I'll have to bring paints up here sometime_ , he mused, finally getting to his sketching.

Ethan printed the scene onto his paper - the setting sun on the ocean, the forests, everything that Ethan had learned to love about Porviridi. It really was scenic - and it was unfortunate the souls of the people were much too dull to match the hues of the awakening stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry i haven't been very active (i've been better on my [tumblr](shoes-like-clockwork.tumblr.com) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Unicorn-vomit)), i plan on making this a weekly thing, so stick around! next chapter should be up on Saturday, this week, because i forgot to put this up four days ago. with love, J.
> 
>  **EDIT** : this au was made possible by the lovely mod of [crankxplier](crankxplier.tumblr.com) on tumblr, i love her to bits and honestly would prefer you check out her tumblr over mine :)


	2. zwei

Ethan was getting better. It surprised himself, and Sean, but maybe now he had the motivation. The real motivation to do so. All the while, slowly but surely, torturously, he fell in love with Mark.

It was starting to get distracting, if Ethan were honest. Every time Mark challenged him to a sparring session, without fail, Ethan would accept. And Ethan would get the shit beat out of him. Ethan was, by no means, a quick study. But Mark persevered, the stubborn bastard. And that's what made Ethan fall in love with him. One of the things that made Ethan hate him, one of the things his family despised about the Prince - that was the thing that made Ethan's mind default to daydreaming about Mark's smile when he was sitting in the alcove.

Ethan was making the alcove more of a home than his own house. Candles adorned the railing, a box holding Ethan's painting supplies lie in the corner, and even a blanket and a pillow found their way there on long nights where Ethan couldn't sleep.

"So how's your little crush on His Majesty going?" Brian asked one day. Ethan nearly smacked him.

"First of all, don't talk so loudly, someone might _hear_ ," Ethan hissed, "Second of all, I don't have a crush."

"Your eyes are glued to his ass everywhere he goes."

Ethan sighed wistfully. "I hate for him to leave, but I love to watch him go."

"I thought you hated him, anyway. What happened?"

"I got to know him. I see what the ladies were all hot and bothered about," Ethan shrugged, "Don't tell him, please. He's not looking for a husband. It'd only give him trouble."

"Mmm," Brian hummed, "I think your intentions are less humble. I think you're _embarrassed_ -"

"No, dude, please don't. Especially not in a public place," Ethan's heart raced, "You know what they do to... _people like me_."

Brian reached out, placing his hands on Ethan's shoulders. "Dude, calm down. I won't tell. I'm not a total asshole, plus I don't want to see my friend dead or incarcerated."

"Thank you," Ethan said, relieved. He brought Brian into a hug.

"You seemed really scared for a minute there, dude, something up?" G asked, plopping down in the commons with Brian and Ethan. The three sometimes met up late at night when nobody was around.

"Uh... so I might have _slight_ feelings for Prince Fischbach -"

"I knew it!" G whooped.

Ethan's eyes grew wide again. "Please don't tell."

"I won't, don't worry, my guy," G said, "Now, about that game of poker -"

"I smuggled in some candies for us to barter with," Brian said, plopping a large bag of sweets down on the table.

The three sat down in a circle. "You're on," Ethan grinned.

* * *

Ethan was getting better. He couldn't believe it. He was starting to parry Mark's attacks and counter them. He wasn't anywhere near beating him, but after three years of being an apprentice, he knew it was worth it. He knew it was worth it because of the dragon.

There was word of a dragon attacking a nearby town, and Ethan, Mark, and Sean would be sent to check it out. If it worked out in Ethan's favor, he could be knighted by King Fischbach.

Saying goodbye was difficult, but saying goodbye was everything Ethan wanted since he became a Knight.

Ethan hugged every one of his older brothers and sisters, and even his eldest sister's newborn baby boy, then his parents. Every one of them expressed their distaste that Ethan be traveling with Prince Fischbach, but Ethan brushed it off as "not his decision" and "King Fischbach needed a trustworthy eyewitness, and we need some extra muscle". Then he said goodbye to Brian and G.

"Dude! You can't not take us with you!" Brian chided, hugging Ethan all the same.

Ethan chuckled into Brian and Gs' shoulders. "I can do whatever I damn well please."

"Not without our say-so, mister," G spoke up, "Now, go get your man!"

"I told you! Not in public!" Ethan hissed as they broke the hug, "I hope you two have fun!"

"Oh, we will. Captain Kjellberg's pugs will look great in sweaters, I'm sure."

Mark laughed. "Tell me how that goes. I want someone to paint Felix's reaction, please."

The trio set off on horseback, Mark's hunting hound - Chica - following close behind.

* * *

"Who's gonna do the scouting?" Mark asked.

"I say we take turns," Ethan suggested, "Like, one day General McLoughlin does it, then another day Mark does it, then me."

Sean snickered. "That's what she said. Also - please, Ethan, I thought we were past the 'General McLoughlin' thing. Call me Sean." 

Ethan nodded. "Sorry, Sir."

"No, really. None of the Kingdom's rules apply out here," Sean grinned, "'s what I miss most about these kinds of adventures."

"Yeah, you could kill a man out here and get away scotch free," Mark mused.

Ethan and Sean stared at the other man.  


"What? Just pointing it out," Mark shrugged, bringing his horse up to a trot, "Let's make it to the first campsite by nightfall."

It occurred to Ethan that he might be falling in love with a serial killer, but he brushed it off. He was pretty sure this was the first time Mark had ever been outside the inner Kingdom's gates. The horses trotted in a neat, straight line, with Chica on their heels as obediently as she should've been.

"Has Chica gone into heat before?"

"A few times, but rather infrequently. I fear she may be infertile," Mark frowned, "Not that it detracts from her worth at all. I love her, a lot."

Ethan and Sean both made "aw" noises.

"Shut up," Mark blushed.

Ethan chuckled. "So you've thought about pairing her off with a different dog?"

"Not really," Mark shrugged, "I mean, one's enough for me. She seems pretty happy too."

"Can we slow the horses down? My ass is starting to hurt," Sean complained.

Ethan and Mark both burst out laughing.

"I swear to God, you two," Sean groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

* * *

The three stopped at a clearing for the night, setting up their tents. They weren't in any danger, so they didn't need to go on watch, and once again, it was just Ethan and the stars.

Mark joined him after a while.

"Sean can be quite the guy, can't he?" Mark grinned, picking at the grass.

"Yep."

"I used to have a _huge_ crush on him, y'know."

"You _what_?" Ethan's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, but... it wasn't meant to be, or whatever," Mark frowned, "It's fine. I'm over it."

Ethan smirked. "I mean, he does have a great ass."

"You know it," Mark said back. Silence returned, but it wasn't awkward. The air around them held anticipation, electricity crackling between the two.

"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna head in," Ethan mumbled, standing up and crawling into his tent. Mark sighed, feeling as though he'd missed his chance at something.

 _Then again_ , Mark thought, _he's probably not into me_.

Mark went to bed.

* * *

It took them almost a week to reach the town where the dragon was seen - Lilano. The three men decided to stay at an inn, though unfortunately, they only had two rooms available. Sean, being the only person in the kingdom who didn't give Mark every utmost respect, took one room, leaving Mark and Ethan to the other one. It was too late to really do anything but go to bed, and Mark and Ethan had no idea how to go about it.

"It's - uh - too hot for me to sleep with a shirt on," Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ethan brushed it off. "It's fine, dude."

That was, of course, before Mark actually took off his shirt. Ethan had never really taken a moment to appreciate it, but _damn_ , Mark was well-built. Ethan supposed it was all the years of athleticism, being trained to be the leader of your army was certain to show off on your body, but he was incredibly unprepared for Mark's abs to be so... prominent.

"Sorry, dude, it's the middle of July and it's gotta be hot enough to cook eggs on the cobblestone," Mark shrugged, getting under the blankets, "You goin' to bed or what?"

Ethan nodded, slipping under the covers with Mark. The two drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted from the trek out to Lilano.

"G'night."

"Goodnight, Mark."

* * *

Mark woke up to the feeling of warm breath on his chest. It was surprisingly cold outside, but Mark didn't expect Ethan to curl up in his arms after the previous day's weather. Speaking of, Mark was certain it was the middle of summer. Why was it cold enough to snow?

Mark got up and pulled on his shirt, peeking outside the curtain to find the house across the road in shambles. It appeared that some of the roof had _shattered_ , which was odd for a thatched roof.

"Wha's goin' on?" Ethan slurred, standing up and stumbling over to where Mark was, cursing the whole time as he tripped over someone's shoes.

"I don't think our dragon breathes fire," Mark said ominously, still surveying the scene they'd somehow slept through.

* * *

Sean woke up not ten minutes later, instructing all three of them to check out the scene up close and personal.

"Look," Mark pointed out, gesturing to a trail of ice that led away from the crumbled house.

"We have to be quick," Ethan frowned, "It's already starting to warm up a bit."

Mark agreed, shivering a bit. The three raced along the street, following the trail all the way to the woods.

It ended abruptly, probably because the dragon flew over the trees.

" _Shit_ ," Sean muttered under his breath.

Ethan thought for a moment before looking around at the ground.

"Found something."

Mark and Sean peered over Ethan's shoulder to find the younger man holding a golden ring. "I think our dragon hoards golden things."

They progressed slowly, following the trail of dropped shiny things, until they reached the mouth of a cave.

"How stereotypical can you get?" Mark scoffed, peeking into the cave. Pitch black.

Sean started to walk into it. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Mark and Ethan shrugged, following Sean into the inky darkness of the cave.

* * *

Eventually, they came across a dimly lit chamber. In it, there was no dragon. Instead, a man sat on a throne, inspecting a goblet embedded with gemstones. His brown hair fell in ringlets, framing his face. His face itself was gaunt but not unpleasant, muscles wiry under his grimy skin.

"Excuse me?" Ethan spoke up, "Have you seen a dragon around here?"

The man jumped slightly, placing the goblet down. He grinned, baring fangs.

"What do you need me for?" The dragon said, stepping forward and stretching his wings. His eyes flashed, and for once, Ethan could see the reptilian nature of his skin, the way his fingers ended in claws, his tail bearing a few gold piercings.

Sean pulled out his sword. "Great beast, we have come to end you!"

"Woah, woah, wait!" Mark interrupted, "I thought we came to negotiate! Sean, you know how I feel about killing things."

The dragon dropped down onto all fours and growled at Sean, letting a bit of vapor escape his mouth.

Sean stepped forward. "Mark, this isn't about you. Ethan, are you with me?"

Ethan looked between the Prince and the Knight, eyes flicking between them as the gears in his brain turned. He froze up, completely unable to decide as Mark looked about ready to tear Sean's throat out _for_ the dragon and Sean was about to end the dragon's life - or, possibly, his own. Ethan wasn't sure how powerful the dragon was.

"Sorry... Sean, I'm with Mark on this one," Ethan said quietly, stepping back and addressing the dragon. "What's your name?"

"It's Tyler," The dragon replied, standing up and brushing himself off, "Are we going to have a civilized conversation now, or is your friend going to continue to attack me?"

"Fine," Sean grumbled, sheathing his sword again. Tyler examined his nails and a puff of vapor floated up to the ceiling.

"Okay, so here's the deal: people don't like it when you take their shit," Mark said, "So we, and everyone else on the island, would appreciate it if you didn't steal our stuff."

"But then what shall I collect?" Tyler grinned, "Bones? Souls?"

"Okay, that's marginally _worse_ ," Mark frowned, "How about animals? You could start a sanctuary."

Tyler nodded, surprised. "That's... not a bad idea."

"Great. I'm glad we could reach a compromise," Mark grinned, "See you around?"

Tyler huffed. "Probably not. Goodbye."

"And remember, if I catch word that you're destroying houses again, I'll bring back an army," Mark said as he walked away, "Toodles!"

Sean and Ethan followed, struck numb. Mark had a gift. And maybe Ethan was glad he'd seen the good in Mark a long time ago.

* * *

It all reached a peak in the forest after their encounter with the dragon. Mark and Ethan were sitting outside as Jack stayed in his tent, probably to write something in his journal.

"Stars are pretty tonight," Mark noted.

Ethan nodded. "Glad to be going back?"

"Not particularly," Mark said, "I'll be going back to the same home, same place I've always known."

"What's that matter? You live in a palace."

"A prison's a prison, no matter how fancy," Mark replied sagely. Ethan hadn't ever thought about it like that, no matter how many times he and Mark had had that conversation.

"Huh."

 _I guess you're right_.

Ethan stole glances at Mark in the moonlight, which only seemed to accentuate his best features. His eyes were darkened by the night sky, his hair got glossier, his face sharper in the dim light. He looked beautiful.

And then Ethan couldn't take it any more. He leaned over and kissed Mark. The older man made a muffled "Mmf!" sound, but returned the kiss with equal vigor. Ethan sank into it, moving closer to Mark and moving his lips against the other's.

"I guess you feel the same way, then?" Mark asked, smirking slightly.

"Ding ding ding," Ethan grinned, leaning in again and kissing Mark a second time. They got more heated, Ethan straddling Mark's lap, but before they could do anything more than kiss, Mark stopped them.

"Not now, Sean's in his tent," Mark hissed, motioning to the other man, who still had his lantern on.

"Right," Ethan said, slightly disappointed, "Sometime soon, then?"

"Come to my room after sparring one day, I'll show you the secret passageways," Mark promised, "And I'll show you a good time."

"Deal." Ethan nodded, "We should... uh... get to bed?"

Mark agreed, and the two broke apart, adrenaline still racing in Ethan's ears.

* * *

Sean had no clue that there was a romance going on behind his back. Mark knew his friend could be kinda clueless, but he was honestly surprised that he hadn't at least suspected something.

Then again, one of the perks of being a good diplomat was that Mark could lie with ease. Disaster nearly struck a few times, when Sean asked if Ethan was thinking about courting any Ladies, but Ethan just quietly declined and kept his horse moving. Mark was impressed - it was obvious Ethan wanted to impress Sean from when Mark first met him, and here he was, turning down the opportunity because he didn't want to get caught in a lie.

Now, more often than not, Mark went to bed with mussed hair and Ethan went to bed with kissed lips. They never went further than heated making out, not wanting to wake Sean up, and honestly, it was killing Ethan's vibe. He wanted to touch Mark, constantly kiss his cheek and hold his hand, but he couldn't - not in front of Sean, not in front of anybody. Except maybe G or Brian, because they already knew. 

But the secret stayed away from Sean, and Mark and Ethan kissed away from prying eyes.

* * *

On the last night before they went into town, Mark and Ethan were talking under the stars - a regular habit of theirs.

"Why haven't we told Sean?" Ethan asked, "Why did _you_ tell Sean you were a homosexual?"

"I dunno," Mark shrugged, "I just... he's supposed to be devoted to the country above all else, and I mean - I don't blame him or anything - but he'd have to tell someone. And we'd get executed or sent to the loony bin."

Ethan nodded. "I get it. I get it."

"And it pains me, trust me. Sean's my best friend, and for the longest time, my only friend. Even among my friendly peers, Sean was the only one who ever stuck by my side."

"Y'know, it took me a while to figure out why you guys were friends. He's kind of an asshole."

Mark chuckled. "He kinda is. He's loyal, though. He's the only person alive who doesn't treat me like I spun the stars, which is refreshing, to say the least."

"Do I do that?" Ethan asked, frowning.  


"Sort of? I mean, especially a while back, you definitely didn't, but I guess something changed," Mark said, "What did change?"

"I got to know you. The real you, not the one my family hates with a passion."

"Yikes. Why do they hate me?"

"They hate the public image of you," Ethan explained, "The perfect, handsome, kind person who has it all. Because they also saw greediness, gluttony, and laziness. They saw someone who did nothing and lived like God, while we did everything and barely lived."

Mark nodded. "That... that makes sense."

Silence fell between the lovers.

"A long time ago, you said you knew someone who was executed for being a homosexual -"

"He wasn't executed. He was sent to the asylum," Mark shuddered, "His lover was executed, though. God, I remember being put on guard duty, and he never stopped sobbing. I had to treat him like filth, but I only saw myself in him. He kept asking if Mat was going to be okay, and I... I couldn't give him an honest answer. The cart that took Mat away took his lover's best friends, took my best friends.

"I still remember - they put a bag over his head when they hung him. He was twenty-two, and I was only twenty. They put his body up on the wall of the castle to display his betrayal so clearly that even the blind could see it."

The words chilled Ethan to the bone.

"That day, I lost three of my close friends. Matthew Patrick, Nathan Sharp, and Stephanie Cordato. Their names didn't even make it onto tombstones on their graves - I'm not sure Stephanie or Mat even _got_ graves. I'm not sure if they're still alive, if they're dead. I just know that they'd be better off in Nate's position."

"And that's why you wouldn't dare tell Sean," Ethan nodded, "I get it. It's okay."

Ethan looked over and saw a few tears drip down Mark's cheek.

"It's okay," Ethan soothed, rubbing the tears off Mark's face and kissing his cheek, "It'll all be okay one day."

"You can't be sure -"

"One day, you'll be king. And then, you'll be above everything. You can overturn that law."

Once again, silence fell over them, Ethan's thumb rubbing over Mark's knuckles.

"Last day out here. I'll miss this," Ethan smiled at Mark. Mark grinned back, a few more tears escaping his eyes. Ethan was the first to let out a sob - he really would miss being with Mark all the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has gotten a really good reception so far, and i'm really glad! comments and kudos make your local neighborhood author super happy :)


	3. drei

blocking their route. Sean stopped in his tracks, and Chica let out a bark. They both looked ethereal, one with blonde hair and the other brunette. Sean's jaw dropped.  


"Those who hide something will lose everything," They forewarned, "Kingdoms fall apart when secrets are held close to the heart. Danger greater than you can ever imagine follows your footsteps. If you make mistakes that live in the past, your souls will never mend."

And with that, the two vanished like spirits. Sean blinked.

"That was weird," Mark said, looking about as spooked as the other men.

"Do you two... have a secret?" Sean asked, "Mark, you can tell me anything."

"No," Mark shook his head, "I have no idea what they could be referring to."

"I... me neither," Sean said, voice dropping to a whisper, "Let's get back to the castle."

Ethan and Mark perked up as they entered the gates to a small crowd. Ethan climbed off his horse and was immediately assaulted by Brian and G, who wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey!" Ethan squeaked, hugging them back. He broke it off, approaching his family, who looked oddly somber.

"What happened?" Ethan asked, smile falling from his face.

"Lucas is dead," His father replied, without remorse, "He was sick, he deserved it."

"Luke?" Ethan replied, eyes tearing up.

"Don't be sad. He was a heretic and a homosexual," Ethan's mother chided. Ethan regained his composure as quickly as he could, sniffing a bit and going back to the stables. He only had to feed the horses before he had the rest of the day off, though the news was jarring his good mood.

* * *

"What's up?" Mark asked, leaning on a post as Ethan brought bales of hay around.

"First of all, you could help a little," Ethan grumbled. Mark shrugged his shoulders, picking up a bale of hay.

"Doesn't seem like that much work," Mark said, taking a break to pet one of the horses.

"Maybe I'm tired, Mark," Ethan snapped, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Woah, dude, what's up?" Mark frowned, stepping in closer to Ethan.

"I just... my dad told me my brother died. Because - because -" Ethan broke down, unable to finish his sentence.

"Hey, it's okay," Mark said, wiping the tears off Ethan's cheek, "It'll be okay. Why don't you sit down? I'll finish, there's only a few more horses."

"It took me - half a goddamn hour -" Ethan babbled, sitting down nonetheless. Mark cast worried glances to his lover as he finished Ethan's job, then led Ethan to the castle.

"I'm gonna show you the secret passage," Mark whispered, "You don't have to pay attention this time."

Ethan nodded, trudging through behind the older man, who held a torch in front of him.

"And my room is... here!" Mark cried, pushing open a door to reveal a grandiose bedroom fit for someone of Mark's title. Ethan couldn't help but stop for a minute and gape at the single room that was definitely bigger than his whole house. High ceilings and a four-poster bed with drapes hanging around it, as well as a bookshelf that was taller than Ethan could fathom. He didn't even have a book.

"Wow."

"It's... it's okay," Mark shrugged, "Never really felt like home though."

Ethan knew the feeling.

Ethan flopped over on the bed, groaning as he looked up at the ceiling. Mark joined him, kissing his cheek and grinning like a teenager.

"Feelin' any better?" Mark asked softly, cuddling up to Ethan.

"Now that you're here," Ethan admitted, kissing Mark's lips sweetly. Ethan buried his head into Mark's shirt, breathing him in.

"He was killed because he was like us," Ethan said softly, minutes later. Mark stilled beside him.

"Oh."

Ethan sighed. "Yeah. He wasn't really ever close to me - ten years of an age gap'll do that to you - but he was my brother. It's so weird, growing up with someone who's just... gone. A few years ago, I saw him every day. I haven't kept in touch with any of my siblings and I've just realized that and - oh God, what if they all die? I hadn't talked to Luke in three years and -"

"Shhh," Mark soothed, "You can't control when people die. Do you want to write them letters?"

"I - I -" Ethan stuttered, "I can't write. I mean, I tried, a long time ago, but it was so difficult and I was so bad and I couldn't - I can't -"

"It's okay, it's okay," Mark said, voice hushed, "Everything is going to be okay."

Ethan sniffled into Mark's chest. Mark continued to whisper sweet nothings into Ethan's ears as the sun set behind them. Ethan's stomach grumbled.

"If the King's gonna announce anything, it'll be at dinner, and I bet it's about time to go down to the dining room. I'll lead you to the exit but I expect you to make yourself presentable," Mark said finally, "Can you do that?"

Ethan nodded, groaned, and stretched. Mark led him back down through the twisting corridors. At the exit, Mark kissed him goodbye.

And then the door opened, and the illusion ended. Mark couldn't love him outside the confines of his chambers, in the secrecy of night.

Ethan walked back to his house alone.

* * *

Then, Sean was knocking on Ethan's door, telling him that he'd been invited to that night's banquet in honor of the party's return. That Ethan would probably be knighted.

That if that happened, Ethan would be able to eat a lot more dinners over there.

Ethan slipped on his freshly-washed shirt and his nicest trousers (which, coming from him, weren't that great), and he slipped out, making his way back to the castle for the second time that night.

The banquet hall was just as grand as Mark's room, a feast lining the gigantic table. The room was alive with music and laughter - a stark contrast from Ethan's glorified shack. There were beasts of all shapes, cooked to perfection on the table, as well as bread, fruit, and wine.

Ethan found Sean motioning for him to join him at one of the tables. Ethan obliged, still looking around for Mark.

"The Prince is over there," Sean said, gesturing to the end of the table. Sure enough, the King and Prince shared the head of the table in absence of the Queen. Mark's eyes lit up when he saw Ethan, but he couldn't stand until it was time to leave, so he remained where he was.

"Mind introducing me?" Ethan said to his mentor. Sean grinned and obliged, rattling off names so fast Ethan couldn't keep up.

"That's Sir Kjellberg, and Baron Widin, and Lady Bisgon, and Lady Clark, and -" Ethan tuned out the slue of titles and last names in favor of the _food_. He loaded his plate high with treats, enjoying some pork, grapes, a few rolls, strawberries, and other delicacies he didn't know the names of. He could've sworn he saw octopus somewhere towards one of the table's ends.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sean snickered, clearly amused at Ethan's total lack of manners. Ethan apologized, regaining his composure and taking more civilized bites of whatever meat he was eating.

"Were you raised in a barn?" One of the nobles asked.

"Nope. Not far off, though," Ethan chuckled, "Having four older siblings makes you act faster."

"Ah, so that's why you're the fastest man in all of Provirdi," Sean said.

"I'm not -"

"You can beat me _and_ Prince Fischbach in a race," Sean interrupted, "I'm pretty sure it's indisputable."

"And save some room for dessert," Another noble chided. Ethan nodded, pushing his plate away as the King stood up.

The King tapped a fork to his goblet to quiet the room. Ethan sipped on his wine glass as the King spoke.

"Tonight, we are joined by a squire - though he won't be by the end of the night," The King gestured to Ethan, "Young Nestor, please step forward."

Of all the times to trip over his own feet, it would be while walking up to the front of the room to be Knighted.

"Do you accept the responsibilities of Knighthood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Do you promise to be loyal to your country and the Lord above all else?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Lastly, do you promise to uphold all of the laws of the country to the fullest extent possible?"

Ethan's mind flashed to Mark, his very illegal lover. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Kneel."

Ethan did as he was told, looking up at the King from one knee.

"I pronounce thee, in the eyes of the state and of the Lord, Sir Nestor of the Kingdom Porvirdi, may God bless your travels."

Ethan grinned. He sauntered back to his seat with a new freedom on his shoulders.

"I'm not your teacher any more," Sean grinned, wrapping an arm around Ethan and squeezing his shoulders, "They grow up so fast."

"Oh, like you're any more grown up than I am," Ethan rolled his eyes.

Sean's grin faded into something more fond. "You've got me there."

All of a sudden, servants flooded in from nowhere, taking the savory dishes and replacing them with sweet ones. Ethan couldn't help but think about birthdays at his house, where they'd get a cake. That was the only time of the year they could afford such a luxury. And from the almost passive looks of the nobles, they got this sort of treatment daily.

Ethan decided to ignore his discomfort, taking some ice-cream and chocolate cake. Mark was stuck in his mind, though. Ethan wondered what it would be like to kiss him, right now. What would happen if he got up, walked over, and kissed Mark?

"What're you daydreaming about?" One of the nobles smirked, elbowing Ethan in the side.

"Oh, he's a lady-killer," Sean replied for him, "Fe, better watch out or he'll steal Marzia from you."

"I'd give him a fifty-fifty shot," Sir Kjellberg replied, "Of stealing Maya."

The table erupted into laughter, and the room was filled with noise again. Once he was done, Ethan asked if he could be excused.

Sean was the one who replied. "'Course. Have a nice night, Sir Nestor."

The way Sean said his new title implied a new respect, and Ethan realized that he might like Sean more as a person than as a teacher. Ethan thanked him, and once he was out the door, raced all the way back to his house, gathered his clothes, and raced to the secret entrance. He pushed open the small stone door, stepping into the dimly lit corridor.

"Two rights, a left, uh..." Ethan was lost. He got lost and _all he wanted_ was to hug Mark again.

Maybe he was a tad bit drunk, too.

"Lookin' for something?" A servant asked, raising an eyebrow at Ethan.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ethan said, "Sorry, I'm new here, and someone put me in charge of cleaning the Prince's room. Know where it is?"

"Yes, indeed. If I were you, I'd memorize the layout of the castle. People don't last long when they don't know this place," The servant advised, "Take a left up there. Should be the third door on the left."

Ethan took off again, offering him a "thank you so much" in retribution for his actions. He found his way to Mark's chambers, collapsing on the downy sheets and drawing the bed's curtains shut around him.

"Someone's in here," Mark said knowingly, gently brushing the curtains aside and kissing Ethan passionately. He pressed Ethan back into the bed, straddling the other man.

"Is it ironic that not two hours ago, I was promising to uphold all the laws of the country?" Ethan snickered.  


"I think that only applies to the laws that aren't bullshit," Mark replied, breath hot against Ethan's neck. Ethan's hips canted up as Mark's hand slipped under his shirt.

"Is this okay?" Mark asked, kissing Ethan's jaw.

"Yes, yes, please," Ethan whined in return.

"Jesus, you're easy to turn on," Mark said, amused, as he removed Ethan's shirt. Ethan squirmed under Mark's touch. Mark somehow knew just how to drive him wild.

Mark admired Ethan's slim form as he gasped under Mark's touch. The scene was intimate and private and though both were saddened that their time together would only ever be that way, in the moment, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

Perhaps it was just bad luck that when Mark was gone, everything went sour with Yud'dha. Ethan didn't even know about it until he was "formally invited" to a briefing.

"Things are going _dangerously bad_ with Yud'dha, but now that the Prince's back, everything's going to be fine!" The King grinned, "Alright, Prince Fischbach, how do you say we proceed?"

"What are you fighting about?"

"The Queen of Yud'dha wants us to trade our fish with their livestock."

Mark sat up straighter. "I don't see the problem."

"We don't have enough fish, and we're already overpopulated as far as cattle goes."

Mark thought for a moment. "So we have to decline."

"I'm afraid that just isn't possible. Queen Jacqueline has gone... rather insane with old age," The King said, "If we decline, war is imminent. And though she's crazy, she's still one of the best strategists I've ever seen, and her Kingdom loves her enough to do anything for her."

"Better than Sean?" Mark frowned, "Really?"

The King nodded, and Ethan looked over to see the General looking a bit pouty.

"Well, I would say that, at this point, we either give her our fish and take her cows, or prepare for war," Mark said, still looking thoughtful, "And I think it would be pertinent for us to prepare for war, just in case."

And with that, the tension in the room mounted.

"I suggest organized militant training, Knights leading and drafted men following," Mark said, "Fishermen and traders should not get drafted."

The King nodded. Everything came collapsing down around Ethan all at once. All this time, he'd thought the Kingdom was at peace. He gained a newfound respect for Mark, as he knew that the Prince had had this pressure on his shoulders all his life.

"We get to work immediately," The King instructed. The Knights and other nobles nodded and went about their duties.

Ethan was panicking. He had to find Sean.

"I - uh -"

"You'll do fine," Sean grinned, "And hey, I'm the General. I can do what I want, military-wise. And if I want to, I can keep you by my side the whole time."

Ethan relaxed, flashing Sean a bright smile.

 _Maybe this would all blow over_ , Ethan reasoned, _maybe everything will go back to the way it was before_.

Everything was changing so fast. _Weeks ago_ , Ethan was just a squire who didn't really want to be there, hiding his sexuality and trying not to fuck everything up too badly. And now... now, he had hope. _Hope_ being a Prince with a bad habit of enchanting Ethan with his eyes.

* * *

Mark's nails dug into Ethan's back as pleasure rose between them in waves. Mark's moans were swallowed up by Ethan's mouth, his back arching as he reached his climax. 

And then -

"Prince Fischbach - _oh my Heavens_!" A maid squealed, racing away.

" _Shit_ -" Ethan cursed, jumping out of the bed and throwing on his trousers and shirt. Mark did the same, even though his legs were shaky. The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked in a hushed whisper.

"Run."

Without another word, the two put on their shoes and sprinted away, Mark trying to keep up with Ethan.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mark panted as the two stopped to catch their breath at Ethan's house.

"Grab what you can. I don't think my undergarments will fit you -"

"To hell with it," Mark said, "I'll be fine."

"Okay. Where do we go?"

"We could - uh -"

"There they are!" Someone called.

"The asylum. I need to know something."

And with that, Mark and Ethan raced off again. They made it all the way to the forest before one of the Knights chasing them shot an arrow at Mark's head.

"Give up!" A familiar voice said, "We'll find you!"

Mark and Ethan stopped dead in their tracks and turned to find Sean on horseback, three others following him.

"S - Sean," Mark begged, "Let us go, please."

"You know I can't do that," Sean said, eyes steely in face of Mark's. Emotion versus emptiness, it seemed.

"You won't suffer, they can't kill you," Sean bargained, "You're the Prince. Old friend, you're too valuable to lose."

"We aren't _friends_ ," Mark spat, "I love him, Sean. And if you're going to kill him, you might as well kill me too."

Sean's eyes flashed with emotion, too briefly to detect. Whether it was anger or dejection or hopelessness or something else, it was gone in an instant, and Sean's blank façade returned.

"I hope you're happy," Ethan said, "I hope you remember us and feel nothing but joy. Goodbye, Sean."

Sean leveled a bow at Ethan's face. "That's General McLoughlin to you, traitor."

Mark tackled Ethan to the ground as Sean let an arrow fly. The two took off again, into the densest part of the forest.

"Horses won't be able to follow us," Ethan explained, "Plus, I'm the fastest man in all of Porvirdi."

"That you are," Mark panted. The two ran in silence for hours, until it got dark. Then, they slowed to a walk.

"Fuck." Ethan said, "We don't have any food, do we?"

"I got some jerky from your house," Mark said, holding out a measly bag. Ethan sighed.

"Looks like we're in for a rough few weeks."

"I can't believe Sean betrayed me like that," Mark muttered, "I can't believe -"

"Hey, he's loyal to his country, you knew this would happen," Ethan pointed out, "He's loyal to his country above all else. It's me who's the traitor."

"Remember, that only applies to the laws that aren't bullshit," Mark declared, standing up on a tree-stump, "You know what? I don't even care that I just turned my back on the place I was supposed to rule. I'll tell you a secret - I didn't even want to be King. Not even when I was younger."

"And then?"

Mark's face sobered. "I grew up. I lost hope. Listen, Ethan, I used to think that destiny was some sort of inevitable force, that the big guy, up there, controlling the strings, had sent me to die. A Prince who likes dick. What other way could they condemn me? But we got out. We're free, Ethan. We just have to keep going."

 _We just have to keep going_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry for the late upload guys! i had an amazing time with my friends yesterday, and i just kinda forgot.


	4. vier

Mark and Ethan stumbled across a house.  


"Oh, thank God," Mark croaked, racing up to the door and knocking on it.

A beautiful woman answered, one that looked familiar.

"You didn't take our advice, did you?" She smiled sadly, "Amy, these two need food. They've had a long journey."

"On it," Amy smiled back, flicking her fingers and calling over some vegetables to a pot.

"Sorcery," Ethan gasped, scrambling back. The brunette laughed.

"You saw us _disappear_ the last time we met," She said, "What did you think we were?"

"Signe, they're frightened," Amy chided, "Your Majesty, we'd never harm you or your lover."

"How do you -"

"We're from Porvirdi," Signe said, "Amy was quite the fangirl."

"I... I was _not_ ," Amy blushed, flicking a spoon around the cauldron over the fire. As she stepped away, it continued stirring the pot.

Mark seemed amused by their banter, though another curveball was thrown their way when Amy pulled Signe into a kiss.

Mark finally realized who she was. "Lady Hansen?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Signe replied, "And who's that?"

"I'm Ethan Nestor." Ethan stuck out his hand for Signe to shake.

"You're a Knight - or you were," Signe stated, as though it were plain as day, "Mark, I never took you for a -"

"Listen, Sean is after us," Mark pleaded, "We have to hide."

"Don't worry about a thing," Signe said, "Although, I didn't think Sean would be the type."

"I didn't either," Mark frowned, "But, then again, he lost his best friend and his crush because we ran away."

Signe nodded. "Was he really that into me?"

"Oh, he pouted for three days after you left," Mark assured, "He was pitiful."

Signe chuckled. "Amy, darling, is the stew anywhere near done?"

"Uh... yeah!" Amy replied, "Everyone eat up!"

She clicked her fingers and four bowls appeared out of nowhere, and she filled them with soup.

Mark and Ethan both took a bowl, digging in.

"This is delicious," Ethan grinned. They'd run out of jerky almost a day beforehand, so they were starving.

"I take it you didn't expect to find us?" Amy said.

Mark replied, "Not at all."

"You can always find us when you need us," Signe said, "We've enchanted the house that way."

The house itself was a quaint thing - not tiny, like Ethan's, but cozy. The living room was centered around a roaring hearth, and a door lead to the bedroom.

"You two should head out soon, though," Amy frowned, "They will be near, soon."

"They?"

Signe nodded. "The Guard. Sean."

"Where would we go?" Mark grabbed Ethan's hand.

"Across the straight," Signe instructed, "The ferrier doesn't ask questions - he's an odd fellow, but a good one."

"You need to move fast, though. I reckon you can make two stops at most - you wanted to stop at the asylum, correct?"

"Yes. I had to see if he was still alive -"

"I'm afraid it's too late for Mat. He and Steph died years ago, not long after they were sent out."

Mark's eyes teared up again. "I guess, I just -"

"You had hope," Ethan finished for him, "It's okay. We'll be okay." Ethan kissed Mark's cheek, as if he were sealing a promise. Mark took a few deep breaths, holding himself together.

Amy and Signe shared a knowing look.

"Can we stay the night, at least? We haven't gotten a good night's sleep in three days."

"Of course," Signe nodded, "If you don't have anywhere to be."

Mark looked as though he just realized something. "I... we don't. For the first time in my life, I don't think I have to be somewhere."

"I'll get you two some blankets. You can sleep on the sofa in the living room," Amy said softly, "Signe, Fraulein, would you mind doing the dishes?"

"Not at all," Signe smiled kindly. Amy grinned back, bringing the men a change of clothes as well.

"How do you -"

"Magic." Amy wiggled her fingers as she said so. "Signe and I specialize in seeing into the future, knowing things just by being around people, that sort of thing."

"Can we learn?" Mark asked enthusiastically. Amy, curious, stepped forward and put her hand up to Mark's chest.

"You have some magic stirring around in there, and Ethan does too. Not enough to be super powerful warlocks or anything, but -"

"Any magic can be powerful enough, with the proper motivation," Signe finished from the kitchen, "It's just... different, for different people."

"In fact, I think Ethan's worked magic into his life without realizing it," Amy nodded, "Fastest man in Porvirdi, indeed."

"Holy shit," Ethan gaped, "You mean -"

Signe made a small "mhm" noise from the kitchen.

"The sunsets are beautiful out here, come, join me," Amy gestured to the outside. Signe set down the plate, though it continued washing itself, and walked out the back door. Mark and Ethan obliged, and followed.

They clambered up a ladder to the top of the thatched roof, and sure enough, they could see the sunset behind the trees.

"Wow. I hope this never fades from my mind," Ethan said quietly, leaning into Mark's chest. Mark kissed the top of Ethan's head. Across from them, Amy and Signe were quietly holding hands, soaking in the sunset for perhaps the hundredth time.

Mark and Ethan settled into silence as well, Mark's thumb skating over Ethan's knuckles. The gold and red settled around them like a wreath of color, setting Mark's hair alight. His eyes glowed like lanterns to Ethan, his skin a rich hue in the dying sunlight.

In that moment, it seemed that everything would be okay.

Then, the darkness crept in, creatures sneaking out in the security of night. Oddly, while they were in the forest, it had barely fazed Mark and Ethan - forest monstrosities were more likely to show them some compassion and mercy than their own peers.

"Thank you again for letting us stay," Ethan said as Amy and Signe retreated to their room, "Really, you two are Saints."

"We did warn you," Signe grinned back, "But we weren't about to let you two starve to death because you're idiots."

"That's... fair," Mark shrugged, "I am _exhausted_. Wanna get to sleep?"

Ethan nodded, and laid down on top of Mark on the sofa. It wasn't very comfortable, but Ethan had been in worse situations and slept just fine.

* * *

Ethan dreamt of safety in Mark's arms. And for once, his dream didn't seem so far-fetched.

* * *

"They're coming," Amy said softly, rousing Mark and Ethan from their slumber, "Take this bag."

Mark strung the bag over his shoulder.

"It's got a change of clothes and some food. Go, find the ferrier and start your lives anew," Signe urged in a hushed voice, "I wish you two the best of luck."

Mark and Ethan nodded, holding hands as they made their way away from the little cottage in the forest.

"That was... strange," Mark frowned, "We've both got magic?"

"Yeah, I guess I never thought about it, and I suppose that's how you kept up with me that whole time," Ethan smirked.

Mark shoved Ethan with his shoulder. "Shut up."

They heard the whinny of horses and took off sprinting.

"Uh... how do you think this magic thing works?" Mark panted, legs moving of their own accord.

"I wonder -" Ethan pondered, pushing himself faster and faster and faster until the world was moving in a blur and they were at the shore of Porvirdi. 

Ethan felt completely fine, if a little winded, when they reached the port town, but Mark was catching his breath, leaning against the wall and panting.

"Holy shit," Mark swore, "You really are magic."

"You are too, according to the witches," Ethan rolled his eyes, "I bet my magic's not even that impressive next to yours."

"I bet that's the ferryman the witches were talking about," Mark nodded over to said ferryman, a short and thin man with a gleam in his eye that gave Mark the chills.

"My name's Miles," He said, "You wanted to go across the water?"

Mark nodded, hesitantly stepping onto the boat.

"Don't worry," Miles said in a low voice, "Signe and Amy informed me of your arrival. I'm not gonna turn you in."

Ethan nodded blankly. "Y'know - too many weird things have happened in the last few days. Just... just take us to Javala."

"Will do," Miles nodded, "Five marks for the journey."

Mark fished the money out of his pocket. "This is all I have. _Fuck_."

"It's what I have to pay the creatures that live at the bottom of the sea," Miles said, deadpan serious, "I wouldn't take the money if I didn't have to."

"What... the fuck?" Ethan asked as Mark handed over the money.  


"And you thought the whole 'yeah you have magic' conversation was weird," Miles chuckled as he started rowing the raft out.

.o0o.

"Who goes?" A booming voice said as the group reached the center of the sea.

"It's me, Miles."

"Have you got the fee?"

"Of course," Miles nodded, tossing in the five golden coins. An inky black tentacle reached up from the darkness and wrapped around them. "We still on for dinner Saturday?"

"Yes, good sir. You may pass."

"'Kay, thanks."

Miles kept paddling out.

* * *

"I just want some fucking - I just want some peace and quiet," Ethan pleaded to Miles as they reached the opposite shore, "Can you tell me where we can find that?"

"Abandoned fort. About three hundred meters inland going directly south. It's pretty hard to miss."

Mark's face relaxed. "Thank you so much for this."

"Any time, my guy. I hope you two never live in fear again." Miles waved to them as they raced off again.

Before Ethan could drag Mark along with his magic, Mark stopped him. "Please don't go that fast with me in tow ever again - I legitimately thought you'd rip my legs right off my body."

"We're almost there," Ethan nodded, "So I wouldn't do that anyway."

"We might even get to watch the sunset, if we keep this pace up," Mark noted. Ethan cracked a half-hearted smile.

He was exhausted.

He and Mark clambered over the boulders that surrounded the fort, looking across the carnage that used to be Fort Matikatasko.

It echoed with whispers of the past, abandoned tents fluttering in the wind.

"What do you think the chances are of us being found out here?" Ethan murmured. He looked over to see tears streaming down Mark's face, the other man breaking down and letting out a sob.

"It's okay," Ethan soothed, enveloping Mark in a hug, "It's okay, it's okay, it'll all be okay."

Mark's cries subsided into little sniffles, his head buried in Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan spoke up again, kissing Mark's nose. "We still have a little bit of work to do, but after that, we can relax for a while. How does that sound?"

Mark nodded, clearly not up to talking. Ethan brought Mark in for another hug, then he wandered off.

Ethan grabbed a clothesline, attaching it to two separate trees and grabbing some of the clothes Signe and Amy had packed them.

"Damn, this is... like... tailor-made," Ethan breathed, changing into the clean clothes. He turned around, beaming at Mark, who smiled back. Ethan had Mark change too, hanging up their clothes to be washed later.

"The chapel looks the least-destroyed," Ethan said, pointing to the church, "We should hunker down in there."

Mark nodded, letting Ethan lead him to the inside. Ethan looked around, heading back outside and peering into one of the barely-standing tents.

Sure enough, there was a bed in there, still with bedsheets and blankets.

It was as though the people had just... up and abandoned the place and left it to the elements. It gave Ethan chills, but he didn't complain, merely dragging the bed to the church and setting it down inside.

"Does this count as heresy?" Ethan chuckled. Mark gave the same small, weary smile in return.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked softly, kissing Mark's cheek and lacing their fingers together. Mark shook his head.

"I don't remember the last time I've been okay," Mark grinned, pecking Ethan's cheek, "But I think I might finally be getting there."

"It's fine to fall apart," Ethan ran his thumb over Mark's cheek, "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Mark sighed, letting himself press into Ethan. Ethan reveled in the quiet of the moment, Mark's body against his. It was peaceful. It was nice.

They didn't think they'd ever have 'nice'.

* * *

Then it was late at night, and Mark was slowly running his hands across Ethan's body in ways that they could only describe as electric, then it was the next day and Ethan's stomach was rumbling.  


"What's in the bag?" Mark asked. Ethan looked inside and found some hardtack and jerky.

"Well, it's more than we thought to pack before," Ethan said, "But it's only enough to last us a few weeks."

Mark looked thoughtful. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Mark stood in the market's center.

He clutched at his chest, making gasping noises, and several people rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Sir! Sir, I'm a doctor, what seems to be the problem?" A man asked, crouching down beside Mark. He had startlingly blue eyes and jet black hair, and a nose that somehow reminded Mark of a bird.

"My lungs," Mark said breathlessly, "I can't breathe!"

The man nodded. "I'm going to have to measure your pulse."

The man felt Mark's wrist with his fingers. "Oh my, your heart's going really fast."

 _That's the stress_ , Mark thought, but said, "I think I need to sit down."

And so Mark did, sitting down on the bench and taking a few deep breaths. He saw a man dressed in a blue cloak grab something, and his breaths got deeper and lengthier, and he seemed to be okay.

"I think it was just my lungs pulling a little stint," Mark waived the doctor's concerns, standing up shakily and walking away.

"Sir! I think you'll regret not seeing me!" The doctor insisted, running to catch up.

Mark sped up. "I'm sure I'm fine. Lung problems run in the family."

"If you're sure," The doctor frowned, letting Mark get away.

Soon, Mark and Ethan were together at the church.

"You did great," Mark murmured, kissing Ethan softly, "What'd you get?"

"Pumpkin seeds, potatoes, a few other things... I don't really know what they are, but I assume they're fall crops," Ethan shrugged, "We'll figure it out."

Mark nodded. "Time to get our hands dirty again?"

Ethan grinned, pecking Mark's lips. Mark's smile contrasted the one of the day previous, ear-splitting and full of laughter.

* * *

A few weeks later and they were starting to see their plants blooming. Only problem was, they were running out of food too fast.

"We are _not_ stealing more than we have to," Mark growled, hiding under a burgundy cloak, just as Ethan hid under his navy one. Ethan nodded, and the two stuck to the shadows.

Ethan skidded by a stand, grabbing a fresh loaf of bread, and some more long-lasting hardtack. Mark grabbed some jerky. They reconvened just as the storeowners caught on, and Mark dumped everything into the bag the witches had given them and grabbed Ethan's hand. Ethan's magic practically carried them to the fort.

"That was so cool!" Ethan grinned, "I've never been able to pull off anything like that before."

He looked over to see Mark's face fall.

"What's up?" Ethan inquired, concern etched into his face.

"Is this gonna be our life now?" Mark asked, quietly, "Stealing to live? Spending our time waiting for the sun to set? Hiding out in an abandoned church?"

Ethan hushed Mark's concerns. "It's a good life. You know why? I have you."

"But - I wanted to show you everything. I wanted you to _be_ everything - everything you wanted to be. I wanted you to live in splendor, like a King."

Ethan's face softened. "Mark, baby, being with you makes me feel like a King."

Mark let out another sob. "I'm pathetic. What's this, the second meltdown I've had in two days?"

"It's okay," Ethan soothed, "It means you feel safe enough to have a meltdown."

Mark nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me. God, I don't even know where we'd be if you still hated me."

Ethan cracked him another smile. "That idea is ridiculous. You're like a puppy that shows up uninvited on someone's doorstep. I'd be a monster not to like you." Mark let out a snort at Ethan's joke, letting him hold him.

"I don't think we did watch the sunset yesterday," Mark said, "Wanna see if we can get up on the roof?"

"Hell yeah." Ethan found a door at the back of the chapel, leading up to the belfry.

They stepped out onto the roof, over the railing that safeguarded the church bell. They sat crosslegged, gazing out into the setting sun.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Mark said, running his thumb over Ethan's knuckles.

"Shut up," Ethan blushed. Mark brought Ethan's hand to his mouth and kissed it, making the other man blush deeper.

"It _is_ ," Mark insisted, "It can't compare to the way your eyes look in this light, but it can try."

"Mark, have you ever seen my face?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his acne-spotted skin.

"Those don't matter," Mark rolled his eyes, "That's like complaining about your hair. It just makes you more beautiful to me."

"You're a sap," Ethan teased. Mark smiled at his lover, scooting closer.

"So are you."

And truly, Mark meant what he said. To him, Ethan was beautiful. Despite his dull brown hair, his acne, his idiosyncrasies - or maybe because of them - Mark loved the man sitting next to him.

And, luckily for him, Ethan loved him back.

* * *

They were sitting around, playing a card game, when it happened. A man stumbled into the church, panting and covered in blood.

"You've got to come back!" He pleaded, "We were wrong. _Please_."

It took Mark a minute to figure out who the strange man was. Then, it hit him like an arrow. Ethan gaped at the man as Mark spoke up, voice unsteady and shocked.

"General McLoughlin?"


	5. fünf

Sean blinked, one of his eyes looking a bit off.

"You okay, man?" Mark asked, concern overpowering any fear.

"Wait!" Ethan cried, "Are you alone?"

"Ethan! He needs our help! _Look_ at him!"

"It could be a trap," Ethan hissed, "General McLoughlin. Are you alone?"

Sean nodded. "I feel sick."

Sean wobbled on his feet, collapsing into one of the pews. Mark rushed over to him, but Ethan just scowled as his old teacher.

"Ethan, can you run by the market and get some bandages? Maybe..." Mark's mind flashed back to their first week out in the fort. _The doctor_.

"On second thought, Ethan, you stay here. Put some pressure on S - _General McLoughlin's_ wounds."

And with that, it was clear to Ethan that this was a moral thing, not something Mark had done out of comradery or to pay a debt to the General. Ethan nodded, and Mark was out the door, quick as any normal person could run.

* * *

Mark reached the marketplace just before it opened. He asked nearly everybody if they'd seen a doctor around, a tall one with piercing blue eyes, jet black hair, and a nose that resembled a beak.

Mark caught sight of him, out with an equally tall brunette.

"Excuse me!" Mark shouted breathlessly. The doctor startled, staring at Mark in surprise.

"I need you to come with me. I'll pay you for your time," Mark said, starting back towards the forest. The doctor, confused, followed Mark. His brunette friend did too.

Mark arrived back on scene to Ethan and Sean glaring bitterly at each other.

"Oh my God, what happened?" The doctor gaped, rushing over to Sean's side. He looked around before his brunette friend tossed him his case. The doctor smiled fondly at him.

The doctor took out some bandages. "Let's get you fixed up."

* * *

After Sean's wounds were cleaned, he looked a lot better. One of his eyes was still cloudy and grey, the other flickering anxiously from side to side.

"I'm afraid this eye is going blind," The doctor frowned, "Was it injured?"

Sean nodded. "Some fucker took a knife to my face. I'm lucky Felix stopped him before he got to the rest of it."

Mark blanched. Long-time feelings rivaled with Sean's betrayal, worry for his safety clashing in Mark's mind with the words Sean had uttered to him before Mark and Ethan ran off.

Those words would be words Mark wouldn't ever forget.

Mark forked over a few marks for the doctor. "I hope this is enough."

The doctor nodded. "Keep a close eye on him. If he needs more help, look for Phillip Lester."

Mark agreed, and the doctor and his friend left, hands interlinked.

Maybe they weren't just friends.

Sean gave Mark a look that spoke a thousand words. "Mark... I'm sorry -"

"Save it," Mark said, "You suggested I turn my _lover_ in, have him _killed_. We were best friends, Sean."

"I'm so, so sorry," Sean begged, "Please. I've made the worst mistake of my _life_."

"And that's how it shall stay. A mistake."

Ethan watched over the scene with wide eyes. Mark and Sean had reversed their positions from when Ethan and Mark were running away - Mark stood emotionless, eyes blankly looking over Sean's form, and Sean's eyes, or rather, the one that was still uncovered, were full of apology and emotion.

" _Please_ ," Sean whispered.

"Felix is dead."

Mark gaped at Sean. Ethan wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulders as the man shook.

Ethan had never really known Felix. Perhaps if everything hadn't fallen apart as quickly after he was Knighted, he'd have gotten to know the other Knight.

"He died saving me," Sean muttered, "I... Mark, I fucked up. I fucked up _bad_. Please, I know what I did was inexcusable, but I just want my friend back."

Sean started to sob too, and Mark broke, bringing his old friend into a hug. Ethan stepped back. This wasn't his friendship on the line, this wasn't his moment.

"I've missed you," Mark admitted, fingers digging into Sean's shirt.

Sean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I missed you too."

Ethan smiled. Maybe they'd get their happily-ever-after after all, even after nearly losing their lives.

* * *

Sean tried to hurry them out as it started to rain.

"No, you're in no condition to go." Mark said flatly.

"God, I wish you were still fawning over me," Sean gritted his teeth. Mark dragged Sean back into the church, laying him down on his and Ethan's bed.

Ethan was over at the hearth of the church, making a stew. Honestly, Mark wasn't surprised that Sean knew about the crush, especially after the news of Mark's sexuality went public.

"What is it with us and stews?" Ethan grinned, "Seems like almost every time something dramatic happens, we get stew out of it."

Mark laughed back, kissing him on the cheek. They immediately froze when Sean cleared his throat.

Mark started to growl out a threat. "If you have a problem with this -"

"I don't - I don't," Sean sighed, "Really. I came to terms with it while you guys were gone. And I've decided that I'd much rather have Mark, my old friend, than not, even if it could cost me my job, or, if we're being honest, my life."

Mark looked at Sean with a newfound respect. "I'm glad."

"This is all well and good," Ethan frowned, "But Yud'dha is still attacking our kingdom, correct? And you, our best strategist, is currently hunting down his old apprentice and the runaway Prince, correct?"

Sean frowned. "I _suppose_."

"Then we'd better get going," Ethan said, packing some of the crops he and Mark had harvested into their bag.

"Are you joking? You're joking," Mark exclaimed, "Sean's _hurt_!"

Ethan gave Mark a scathing look. "So?"

" _So_ , he's my friend, and I won't let him get hurt any more," Mark crosses his arms defiantly.

" _I'm_ your lover!" Ethan yelled. Sean flinched, and both of them seemed to realize their mistakes.

"Ethan, I owe you an apology. A huge one. And I'll make it up to you later - I swear," Sean said softly, "And Mark, I can handle my own shit. Let's get moving."

"In the morning," Mark suggested. Ethan and Sean shared a look and shrugged. Mark grinned.

* * *

Sean was a lot jumpier than Ethan remembered. Every single little sound made him look around, and it took Ethan a little while to figure out that it was because of his eye.

"Dude," Ethan said, "We'll be fine."

"Maybe," Sean hissed, "I went out here without the King's permission."

"You did _what_?" Mark screeched.

Sean gave Mark a pleading look. "Your dad's dying."

A look of shock came over Mark. "What?"

"He hasn't stopped coughing since you left, and it's only gotten worse," Sean said, "If anything, I'd say you're lucky he's made it this far."

Mark let out a shaky breath. "You mean -"

"Yes. He might be dead by the time we get back."

Mark's chest stuttered, and Ethan wrapped him in a hug. The trio stood silently for a few moments as Mark grieved.

"We have to keep going," Ethan urged, softly as he could, "There will be time later."

Mark nodded, releasing Ethan.

* * *

"Has Ethan ever beaten you in sparring?" Sean asked as the trio walked along a beaten-down path.

"Yep," Mark smiled wistfully, "He's... he's gotten a lot better."

 _So the magic's gonna stay between us_ , Ethan thought. He was okay with that.

"Speak for yourself," Ethan teased, "You've gotten so lazy I'm surprised you've managed to walk this long without complaining.

Mark jokingly punched Ethan's shoulder. "Shut up!"

"You two are utterly _adorable_ ," Sean smiled, continuing along the path.

* * *

They arrived on the scene of a bloodbath. Familiar faces stared up at Mark, eyes glazed over. Mark reached for the hilt of a stolen sword, Ethan and Sean following suit.

"Mark, go to the castle. Me and Ethan will fight. Find your father," Sean pressed, "We'll be fine."

Mark nodded. _There's no time for arguing_ , he told himself as he raced into the castle.

He heard too many footsteps inside, and looked around, panicking.

The secret entrance.

Mark walked the hallway as he had his whole life, making his way past the infinity of doors to one of the last ones. They were known as the High Quarters.

Mark opened the door to find his father lying on the bedside table, a priest standing at his bedside and offering prayer.

Mark knelt by his ailing father.

"Mark," His father coughed, "It's been so long."

"Six months," Mark smiled apologetically.

"But you're back. Why did you betray the crown?" The King asked.

A few tears fell from Mark's eyes. "Because I love Ethan, father. I love him with all my heart."

"But you have practiced sodomy with him, have you not?" His father growled, voice still carrying that terrifying edge when it was almost not there.

"Yes. But -"

"Then I am not your father, and you are not the Prince. You are a sinner, and you shall be hanged," The King declared, ending his sentence in another coughing fit.

"Sir, without me, there would be no heir to the throne," Mark insisted, "What would become of Porviridi?"

"Sean will rule," The King wheezed.

" _Sean_ was the one who came to retrieve me. Most of the nobles are dead," Mark said, "You're running out of options, old man. Running out of time."

Mark's empathy, his grief for his father had all but vanished.

"The Kingdom shall perish, then," The King replied, "And I will die."

And with that, the King's eyes closed, and his breath stilled. The priest looked from the King's dead body to Mark, and back again.

"He's gone senile," Mark said, before the priest could speak, "You will be quiet about this, or I will have you executed."

The priest nodded, scurrying away with a small, "Yes, Your Majesty." Mark let out a sigh, though it was more of a sob, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Mark was the King now.

* * *

Sean filleted the Royal Army of Yud'dha, Ethan attacking from the side, letting his power take control and moving fast as lightning.

"What are you doing? Where are you?" Sean hissed when he found a quiet corner.

"Me and Mark met some witches, it was a long story," Ethan said dismissively, "Anyway, I have magic and it makes me go fast."

Sean gave Ethan an unimpressed look. "Really? I wouldn't've figured that out on my own."

Ethan glared back. "Keep it to yourself, old man."

"Just get back to fighting," Sean grumbled, "Old man yourself."

Ethan winked, dashing off. Sean picked up his sword, his head swiveling from side to side as he desperately tried to keep the enemies in his line of sight.

* * *

The door opened just as Mark closed the exit to the secret entrance again.

"Get 'im!" Mark heard.

 _Shit_.

Mark raced down the hallway, taking the stairs four at a time as the Royal Army of Yud'dha followed close behind.

Mark crossed the field to the arena. The sparring center held a bow and arrow shooting range, so Mark picked up a bow and arrow and clambered on top of the roof.

Soldier after soldier fell before him, although one or two made it to the ladder before Mark got to them.

After soldiers started charging at him, Mark scurried down the ladder.

A hand grabbed his ankle.

"You _scum_ ," One of the soldiers whispered, grabbing her dagger and stabbing Mark's calf.

Mark screamed, tearing the knife from his flesh and limping out into the battlefield.

* * *

It was there that Mark found himself back-to-back with Ethan and Sean, each locked in battle with someone else.

"Out of arrows," Mark grunted, grabbing his sword and stumbling on his injured leg.

"Mark!" Ethan yelped as his lover swore.

"I'll be fine," Mark said, regaining his bearings and preparing to square off against some unknown enemy.

And that was when Ethan got shot.

Not by an arrow, but by something else. A new invention that Mark had only heard horror stories about.

A rifle.

Sean stooped down as Ethan clutched at his abdomen.

Mark turned around as the person was reloading, and, in lieu of an arrow, picked up the knife that one of the soldiers had sunk into his leg.

And he threw it. The man toppled to the ground, and to Mark's surprise, the knife came sailing back to Mark's palm.

Mark threw the knife at another soldier who was advancing, and watched him keel over, then the next and the next and the next.

Mark looked at the dagger in shock.

Mark found a bow and quiver on one of the fallen soldiers, and shot another of the soldiers. The arrow came back like an obedient dog.

A feeling of urgency struck Mark.

"Where's Chica?" He asked Sean. _Please,_ he begged internally _, just let one thing I love be okay._

"Out at the horse stable, probably. She hasn't been the same since you left," Sean shrugged, "Mostly hangs out with your old steed."

Mark nodded, finishing off two more soldiers.

"Mark... this is - we're fighting a losing battle," Ethan groaned, "We need to surrender."

" _No_ ," Mark snapped, "I will _not_ lose my father and one of my best friends to also lose this war."

Sean looked a bit taken aback by Mark's certainty. Ethan looked a little out of it.

"Take him back into the castle," Mark instructed, "You two need to rest up. I need to find some more of our troops."

Sean nodded, hoisting Ethan up over his shoulder. Mark limped alongside them, shooting anybody they saw along the way.

* * *

"So much bloodloss for a trading disagreement," Lady Bisgon brushed her brown hair back, at the head of a table, "Queen Jacqueline, wouldn't you say it's time to stop? The love of my life is already dead. Haven't we both done enough damage?"

"The highest in command is a pussy-footed dunderhead? That's the best you could do?" Queen Jacqueline laughed, "Dearie, I'm not going to stop until I am dead."

Lady Bisgon narrowed her eyes. "So be it."

Queen Jacqueline met Lady Bisgon's strike with her own dagger, the two noblewomen moving akin to ballerinas.

"You fight quite well for your age," Lady Bisgon smirked, ripping through Queen Jacqueline's corset with her dagger. Queen Jacqueline drew a scar on Lady Bisgon's cheek with her own knife.

"You fight quite well for a naive little girl," Queen Jacqueline shot back. Lady Bisgon growled and ducked under Queen Jacqueline's arm, cutting her breath short by plunging the knife into her chest.

"Ladies should not be rude to one another," Lady Bisgon hissed, "Thank you for your time."

* * *

And, just like that, the war ended. The soldiers retreated, and a letter from the Prince (now the King) of Yud'dha expressed no hard feelings between the two, for all the damage that had been done was between a senile old woman and an angry old man.

And what had happened between Mark and his father in his father's final moments would stay between Mark and the priest for the rest of time, though eventually, Mark would tell Ethan that the guilt was eating him alive, and Ethan would wrap his arms around his lover (his fiance, his husband), and comfort him. Just like he always had.

And the two Kings would rule kindly, and though they had their faults, the two would be usher in a new era for Porviridi. One of kindness, one of peace.

* * *

Mark approached the stable.

"Chica? Chica Bica?" He cooed, opening the stable door. A familiar fluffy face came bounding out, tackling Mark to the ground and licking his face.

"Oh my God," Mark laughed, "Miss me much?"

Chica barked, almost as a way of agreeing. Mark's laughter faded into a smile, and Mark buried his face in Chica's fur.

"I love you," He murmured to Chica.

"Wow, guess the wedding's off, then," Ethan said, sitting by Mark and grinning. Mark let out another laugh.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was small, for a royal wedding. The two men stood as the sun set (because Ethan loved the setting sun almost as much as he loved Mark) and said their vows. There were tears.

Once again, Ethan realized just how beautiful Mark was, bathed in the dying sun's light. His hair was darker, his face was softer, his smile was kinder.

And Ethan kissed him like Mark was a river and Ethan hadn't had a drink of water in weeks. Like Mark was air and Ethan had been trapped at the bottom of the ocean.

Ethan kissed Mark like he needed him. Because he did. And he'd never stop saying that he loved Mark.

And Mark realized just how good a ring looked on Ethan's finger when Mark pressed his hands into the mattress, how lovely the sounds he could coerce out of Ethan's mouth sounded when Ethan was Ethan Fischbach.

And they realized that they'd be together forever, even though they'd known it for a long time.

* * *

"Good morning, _King Fischbach_ ," Mark purred into Ethan's ear, kissing the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around Ethan's middle.

"That is the single most attractive thing you've ever said to me," Ethan replied. Something clicked in Ethan's mind, and everything that had happened came rushing back to him.

He realized what had happened to him and Mark. They'd grown up. Not with the facade of toughness, the one they'd grown used to, but with smiles and love. And maybe this new life wasn't perfect, and maybe they'd miss the little church across the sea and down the road, but Mark and Ethan were happy. And maybe Mark would miss not having a title to live up to, and maybe Ethan would miss rainy nights where he could hold Mark in the candlelit nothingness of the chapel.

Ethan finally painted the view from the alcove, and Mark reached out to the other kingdoms, patched relationships in the way only he seemed to be able to do.

And though it wasn't perfect, they were happy. Ethan could finally paint, Mark accepted his fate. And, Ethan supposed, there really was no view better than the one from the alcove, sat by Mark on the warm stone, gazing out into the brand new stars, sun disappearing beneath the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, guys! the very last installment of this! i'm gonna be working on a gravity falls au next, though, so everyone stay tuned for Stephanie Cordato and the Mystery Man, coming soon to an Archive near you!


End file.
